Recently, the popularity of mobile computing devices has led to an explosion of game applications worldwide. In the past, game applications were limited due to the software and hardware restrictions. The wide array of technological improvements in memory, displays, network bandwidth, processors, graphic processing units, cameras, and operating systems for mobile computing devices, have enabled game applications to operate in ways like never before. Unfortunately, popular game applications today do not fully utilize the mobile technological advances in software and hardware, nor are they able to include users in such a way that allows for an immersive gaming experience. Thus, what is needed is a new method and system that utilizes a mobile computing device's software and hardware to visually include the user, more particularly the user's face, and to visually include images of a real world environment from a user's perspective, for active participation and interaction during a game.